Approval
by yumeniai
Summary: The two friends looked at each other. "So? What do you think?" She thought for a moment, then sighed. "... I approve." Companion to Meeting, an Ouran/Cardcaptors crossover.


**Companion to Meeting. Please read both otherwise this may become confusing!**

**Approval**

**By Yumeniai**

* * *

A flurry of rose petals descended from nowhere as the host club opened for business.

"Welcome!" was the well-received greeting by the seven young hosts as they were besieged by their customers, each designating their chosen host while Kyouya recorded the changes some girls had made. There were a few new faces, though none were really 'new' to the shadow king. All except …

An auburn haired girl accompanying the young heiress of the Daidouji Company entered, chattering cheerfully before stopping in wonder at the sight she was greeted with.

"Sakura-chan? What's the matter?" Daidouji-san said in concern. Her companion – Sakura? – shook her head and muttered something in return.

Tomoyo laughed as she led Sakura to Kyouya, who looked up as if just noticing their presence and smiling charmingly.

"Good afternoon, ladies. This is your first time here, is it not?" Kyouya bowed slightly. "You are Daidouji Tomoyo-san?"

Tomoyo returned the greeting. "Otori Kyouya-san, it is a pleasure to meet you."

Her companion blinked before hurriedly bowing very low. "I'm Kinomoto Sakura, pleased to meet you!"

Kyouya's smile remained disarming as he asked for the hosts they would like to designate.

"You, of course. Shall we?" Tomoyo smiled, giving off the impression that a refusal would not be kindly received.

Kyouya led them to an unused table, introducing the rest of the hosts as they walked. Surprisingly, Tomoyo left as soon as they reached their destination, joining the infamous Hitachiin brothers instead while smiling deviously.

"T-Tomoyo-chan!" Kinomoto-san tried to call, but it was lost in the chatter of the Host Club.

Kyouya raised one of his eyebrows fractionally at the hasty departure.

Sakura bowed awkwardly again, apologizing for her friend.

"Don't worry about it," Kyouya replied. "I'm quite interested in you actually, Kinomoto-san. I don't remember seeing either you or Daidouji-san in the school register. May I enquire as to the reason of your presence here?"

Sakura's face was flushed when she replied that they were enrolling next month. This was their orientation. "And …"

Kyouya repeated, "And?" He was surprised she didn't ask why he had seen the school register.

Sakura shook her head. "Nothing."

"I see. I am also curious of your relationship with Daidouji-san. I don't seem to remember your name from any business partners of the Daidouji family."

Once again, Sakura flushed as she murmured, "We're cousins."

"Ahh." That would explain it … he remembered a report about the Daidouji family's extended family, including one Kinomoto Nadeshiko, the CEO of Daidouji Corp's beloved cousin.

They faded into an awkward silence for a few minutes until …

BANG. The door of the third music room was thrown open, startling the group inside. The dust cleared to reveal a boy with brown hair and chocolate eyes, panting furiously as he stormed to where Sakura and Kyouya were.

"Syaoran-kun!" Sakura's voice was in time with Kyouya's thoughts – Lee Syaoran, heir of the Lee clan whose reach extended almost as far as the Grand Tonnerre's. What was he …?

Oh. He had grabbed Sakura's arm, dragging her out of the room, to which she threw quite the tantrum. "Syaoran! Let got! Tomoyo's still here!"

The boy paused in his steps as Sakura apologized to Kyouya before heading to Tomoyo where she was in a very fervent discussion with the twins (not bothered at all about Syaoran's rude enterance) about the most popular fabric for dresses. She paused in the middle of making a point, smiling at Sakura instead. "Sakura-chan, these are Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin. They're the designers I told you about."

Sakura greeted them before asking which was which. The twins laughed. "I'm Hikaru," said one while the other said "I'm Kaoru." Then in unison, "Let's play the 'Which one is Hikaru' game!"

"HOE??" Sakura was confused as they switched madly, dizzily falling into Syaoran's arms as he raced forward to catch her.

"Which one is Hikaru?" the twins asked. The still dizzy Sakura muttered something into Syaoran's ear, while he replied for Sakura.

"Left."

"Wrong!"

Sakura finally recovered. She cocked her head to one side. "Eh? But your auras…"

Syaoran quickly covered her mouth, whispering something into her ear. "Oh yeah, I suppose …" she replied to whatever it is he said.

Another cloud of dust besieged the room as two male figures rushed in. "I heard the Kaijuu was kidnapped … What are you doing here, gaki?"

Kyouya watched in amusement as one of the new arrivals argued with Syaoran while the other approached Hunny and asked if he could share some of the cake. He had already made guesses to the newcomers' identities; one was obviously a sibling to Sakura as they were very similar in looks, while the other was just a friend … albeit a very strange one, probably in a relationship with the other. If only they could be used for future profits …

He wondered what Sakura had meant about auras.

* * *

Later that day, Tomoyo whispered to Sakura, "So? What do you think?"

Sakura frowned. "I don't really know, his aura's freaky, it feels as if he wanted to devour my brother and Yukito-san …" Upon seeing the crestfallen look on Tomoyo's face, she sighed. "And I approve."

**AN:**** I haven't posted in so long! I hope you like this, it's just a random drabble which I thought was cute … done in less than 30 minutes, and not beta'ed, so please forgive any grammatical mistakes! Less than 1000 words … only 866 … I'm so proud for writing something so short! No plot, sorry about that … and not much of an ending either. If you're wondering about why Kyouya knows so much about Tomoyo, please read my other Ouran/Cardcaptor Crossover, Meeting.**

**Best regards, **

**Yume**


End file.
